


shivers

by gracezodiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re being childish.”</p>
<p>“Oh <i>I’m</i> being childish?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(aka where kylo is needy and wants to warm hux up and hux is absolutely done and just wants to finish his work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygoneboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoneboy/gifts).



> hey look i uploaded something
> 
> i apologise for the lack of uploads i'm working on a big project right now and it's taken over my life 
> 
> anyway this is for mak who is just the nicest person i know and has been so wonderful to me <3
> 
> please leave comments, and i hope you enjoy!

“Come here.”

“I have work to do.”

There was a particularly petulant sigh sounding from behind him and Hux resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This was ridiculous. There were things he needed to do. Things. Important things. He simply couldn’t indulge Ren at every waking moment, and especially not right now - Phasma had submitted the training results from the new batch of troopers and Hux had to make the decisions on who to transfer and where; it wasn’t a decision to be taken lightly.

“Hux.”

Hux didn’t reply.

_“Hux.”_

Nothing.

“You’re being childish.”

“Oh _I’m_ being childish?”

He wouldn’t turn and check, but Hux suspected that the Knight was pouting right now. Ridiculous.

“Look at yourself!“

Of course Hux knew exactly what he was getting at, but it was inconsequential, and he really wasn’t sure why Kylo was so bothered about it.

“You’re shaking, just come to bed.”

“I take it you’re deaf now, as well as melodramatic, otherwise you would have heard me point out that I have work to do.”

There was no response, and for a brief moment, Hux finally thought he’d won this pointless debate. And then the moment he went to continue typing, his datapad switched off. He did turn round then, a scowl on his face. “Kylo.”

“You’re cold.”

“Space is cold. Unlike you, we’re not all walking furnaces.”

“Which is exactly why you should come here so I can warm you up.”

Hux stared blankly at him, and wondered exactly what he’d done to warrant have to put up with this impossible man. It really wasn’t as big of a deal as Kylo was making it out to be, he’d spent most of his life being cold. It wasn’t anything new. He’d mastered being able to ignore it years ago, not letting such a small thing get in the more important matters.

“You can work from bed. Please?”

With the most aggressive sigh he could muster Hux stood up, pushing his chair under his desk whilst grabbing his datapad and storming over to the bed, where Kylo was staring at him with a poorly concealed grin.

“Fine! You win, you impossible child. But I will continue working, and you will not interrupt me, is that clear?”

He yelped as he was unceremoniously pulled down to the bed and man-handled between Kylo’s legs, his back pressed against Kylo’s bare chest.

“Yes General.” He murmured against his ear, and Hux shivered, which was in no way related to the cold.

Not that he would admit it out loud, but it did feel better having Kylo’s arms wrapped around him, warming him up. Hux could feel him nuzzling the back of his neck, which he couldn’t help but smirk at. By the time he’d finished his report, Kylo had taken to pressing kisses to his shoulders and the side of his neck. Hux placed the datapad to one side, twisting his head round so he could kiss Kylo properly.

_Needy…_ He thought loudly, knowing the other would hear. In response, Kylo bit his lip and Hux grinned, hand coming up to tangle in Kylo’s hair.

Well, there were other ways to warm up…

**Author's Note:**

> wink wink
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.skywalkeraesthetics.tumblr.com)


End file.
